An Unlikely Pair
by DirectionallyChallengedKenshi
Summary: "SANJI!" As Zoro and Nami spend more time with each other, treating each other more and more like brother and sister, Sanji's attempts at tearing them apart become more and more desperate - and more and more dangerous. ZoNa!sibling fic. Dark!Sanji. I don't own One Piece!


OP: AUP

One Piece: An Unlikely Pair

Summary: "SANJI!" -As Zoro and Nami spend more time with each other, treating each other more and more like brother and sister, Sanji's attempts at tearing them apart become more and more desperate - and more and more dangerous. ZoNa!sibling fic. Dark!Sanji. One-shot. I don't own One Piece!

Format: Just... Uh... Is ZoNa a format? Characters (especially Nami, Sanji and Zoro) will be OOC! Long one-shot.

Rating: T for blood, language and violence. Zoro!whump and mild Nami!whump.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! If I did there'd be more ZoNa!siblings, Zoro!whump and dark!Sanji.

An Unlikely Pair

"Breakfast!" Sanji yelled over the sound of frothing waves. Nami ran to the kitchen, Zoro following slowly. They seated themselves. Luffy began grabbing food from all directions and Usopp joined in. Chopper ate quietly and Nami caught a cheese toastie passed to her by Nico Robin.

"Thanks!" Nami winked. She tore the cheese toastie in half and threw half to Zoro, who caught it. Nami smiled and started eating.

"Nami-swan my sweet! A sample of the delicious Maiden pudding?" Sanji's eyes were hearts.

"Okay," Nami smiled at the cook.

"Here you go, Nami-swaaaaaan!" Sanji handed over a rose-colored triangle of meringue and cherries. A whipped cream swirl adorned the top.

"Thank-you, Sanji." Nami looked at Zoro. She pointed at the pudding. 'Want some?' Nami mouthed. Zoro shook his head. Luffy, on the other hand, wanted it. A rubber hand stretched over and two fingers walked over to the glass dish.

"NO STEALING FOOD!" Luffy retracted his arm just before a knife stabbed into the table.

"That was expensive, Sanji!" Nami growled. "And you have to pay for a NEW ONE!"

"Ah... Nami even cuter when she's mad!" Sanji drooled. Zoro smirked.

"Weakling ero-cook," Zoro chuckled.

"What was that?" Sanji snapped.

"Nothing." Zoro was still smiling.

"You wanna repeat that, Marimo?" Sanji persisted. Zoro shook his head.

"Nah." Then there was a commotion. Looking up, she saw Zoro was bleeding heavily from his nose. He stumbled from the room and headed to the bathroom. Nami followed. Sanji attempted to follow but was stopped by hands protruding from the door frame. Nico Robin crossed her arms and smiled.

"Zoro?" Nami knocked on the bathroom door. She waited, before knocking again.

"It's not locked." Came the reply. Nami curiously peeked around the door. Zoro was using wads of tissues to staunch the nosebleed. "Hey." Zoro managed to stop the bleeding. Nami stifled a giggle. Zoro stared at her. "What?"

"When I threw the cheese toastie..."

"What about it? What's the big deal?"

"There's cheese in your hair."

"WHAT?!" Zoro scrabbled at his hair. Sure enough, there was a scrap of orange cheese there. He flicked it out and threw it at Nami. The cheese landed on her head. With her vibrant locks it blended in. She flapped at her hair and eventually the cheese fell onto the floor. Zoro picked it up and grinned evilly. "Cheese!" Zoro started chasing Nami with the cheese. Nami squealed as he threw it at her. She ran onto deck as he picked up the cheese and they ran around the whole ship. Zoro threw the cheese. Nami trod on it before she picked it up and threw it at Zoro. Zoro was laughing - he swallowed the cheese.

"Oh my god." Zoro stopped abruptly. "Gross gross gross gross gross gross gross! Ugh! I swallowed that cheese!"

"Yeah. It had been on..." Nami paused to think. "Your hair, my hair, the floor and my shoe."

"OH MY GOD GROSS!"

"Hey, Zoro! C'mere!" Nami waved the swordsman over. "Quick!" Zoro ran over.

"Yeah?" Zoro stopped beside Nami.

"I found this amazing beach with the best waves! Come on, Zoro!" Nami grinned. "Come on!" She started to run.

"I'm coming, okay?!" Zoro called, sprinting after her.

"Wow. This is an amazing beach." Zoro wondered, staring around. His eyes missed a blonde head with a triple-loaded harpoon gun. Sanji was hiding behind a rock, waiting for a moment to shoot Zoro with three harpoons. He watched jealously as they ran into the waves, Nami squealing and Zoro laughing. The first wave, only two feet tall, broke on the beach. Zoro jumped it and laughed.

"We are SUCH toddlers!" Nami giggled. Zoro nodded and then stopped. He pointed out to sea. A massive wave, already two meters tall, was brewing. Zoro smiled.

"Watch this!" Zoro began swimming towards the wave. It reached five meters and curved.

"Shit!" Zoro yelled, before the wave crashed over him. He disappeared. Nami glanced wildly over the water surface. Zoro was nowhere to be seen. Diving in, she saw him being crushed against the sand, pinned there by the wave. She hauled him to the surface.

"Zoro!" Nami gasped. He looked at her, then burst out laughing.

"That was so fun! But I don't wanna really do that again." Zoro chuckled. Sanji saw that he was standing beside Nami.

"A perfect shot!" He didn't hesitate in aiming and pulling the trigger. Three harpoons shot out and whistled as they flew. Nami moved at the last second and it stabbed her arm. She cried out in mingled shock and pain. Zoro looked at her bleeding arm in alarm. He blinked in surprise.

"Nami!" The harpoons hit him. One in his shoulder, the other his chest. He ignored them and dragged Nami to the beach.

"Here." Ripping his shirt, Zoro bound Nami's arm. "We should get back to the ship, Chopper needs to get a look at that. Hop on." He turned his back to her, looking over his shoulder. "Get on." Nami tried, then found two metal sticks in the way.

"Zoro!" Nami cried. Zoro looked at the harpoons, shrugged and yanked them out. He motioned for Nami to climb on.

"On." Nami climbed into a piggyback. They started to make their way towards the ship. Sanji scowled when he saw Zoro still talking to Nami, even after he'd been shot. He ran off to Zoro's room. He found a small, flat box. 'Nami' was written on the lid. A grin curled his features.

"Hey Zoro. What's this?" Sanji smirked, waving the box. Zoro's face was void of any emotion except pure shock.

"Give that to me. You have no right to have that, it's my property."

"Then how come it's got Nami's name in the lid?" Zoro blanched.

"It was Nami's box!" Zoro improvised. Nami gave him a sideways look but kept quiet. "She gave it to me." Zoro confirmed. Sanji grinned.

"Oh really? Can I take a peek?" he asked. Zoro shook his head firmly.

"No."

"Rude." Sanji did his best to hide a triumphant smile. "C'mon. It can't be that bad." Sanji tried to open the box. A moment later he had his face squashed into the deck and was being lifted up. Zoro threw him into the sea.

"Here." Zoro thrust the box at Nami before quickly walking to the training hall. Nami blinked before turning the box over in her hands. It was light velvet. She pried open the lid and looked inside. She exhaled and froze. Nestled in a bed of silk was a silver necklace. A charm was strung onto the chain. The tiny charm was a little tangerine.

Nico Robin stepped onto deck. Nami was fiddling with her neck.

"Miss Navigator?"

"Like it?" Nami twirled around one-hundred and sixty degrees. A necklace was now adorning her neck.

"A tangerine! Where'd you get it?" Hands appeared round Robin and they all gave Nami the thumbs up.

"A friend." Nami smiled.

Nami stepped off the ship and breathed in the clear morning air.

"Hm. It's nice to be home again." Nami exhaled. "My hometown... Cocoyashi!" Chopper and Robin looked confused.

"Cocoyashi?" The two blinked.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy laughed. "You weren't there, were you?"

"Nope."

"That was when I, the great Captain Usopp, defeated Sawtooth Arlong, the Fishman captain! I also defeated Choo, Hachi and the others!" Usopp crowed.

"Shut up. You hid and hit one with a hammer." Luffy poked Usopp's nose.

"Cocoyashi village is my hometown. I grew up here with my sister Nojiko and my mother Bellemere. She adopted me and Nojiko." Nami's eyes misted with memories. Chopper and Robin went quiet for a moment.

"Anyway. We're here for you to get a present for the friend that got you the necklace, right?" Robin interrupted the awkward silence. Nami flashed her a grateful glance, before flicking her hair over her shoulder and smiling.

"Yep. I think... Hey. Let's split up, okay?" Nami suggested. The others blinked.

"Okay."


End file.
